Me and my Beloved Pokemon
by Pokefan1399
Summary: This is a short story about a a guy loses his v-card to his pokemon


Me and my Beloved Pokémon

_***Before you start I would like to point out that this is my first Fan Fiction so please leave constructive criticism***_

Mark was sitting in his room looking through his Pokedex

"89 Pokémon seen. 4 Pokémon owned"

Mark sighed…

"I'm such a terrible trainer… Only four Pokémon, I'm a failure." "No girl would ever want to date me, much less have sex with me."

Mark had only had one girlfriend in the past when he was the first kid in his class to evolve a Pokémon, his Ralts evolved into a Kirlia when he had won a battle against Tommy, the bug nerd who only had a Caterpie. She had left him only two weeks later when Brad had gotten his Cyndaquil from Professor Aspen. Mark hated him for that, he wanted to battle him but he was afraid he would make a fool of himself.

Marks parents had left to go on a cruise on the U.S.S. Anne and his only friend went to the gym in the town over to battle the gym leader so mark was all alone. This was a regular occurrence so mark pulled out his shiny white premier ball that his special Pokémon lived in. He pressed the small white circle that released his Kirlia.

"Hey there Kirly"

"Kirl Kirl"

"I wish I understood you that would make our conversations a lot more meaningful"

"Kirl"

Mark could hear the sadness in her sound

"Im sorry I just really wish I had some real friends" "What I really want though is a girlfriend, someone to love, someone who I might have sex with"

"Kirl?"

Mark had sprung an idea, an idea that would have to be kept a secret, no one could know. He looked over at kirlia who was sitting on his bed fiddling with the keys to his house.

**Kirlia's thoughts**

'I don't get why I can understand him but he can't understand me, I wish there was some way for me to tell him how much I like him.' 'What even are these things anyway they're sharp and pointy and jingly'

**Mark again.**

Mark reached over to Kirlia and grabbed her hand

"Kirl?" she looked startled

"You can't tell any of your friends about this ok."

Mark reached in-between Kirlias legs to feel her sensitive area

Kirlia looked extremely confused but she didn't move away

**Kirlias thoughts**

'What is he doing, is he doing what I think he is, I don't want him to stop because this feels good'

**Mark**

He started to feel her moistening vagina and could tell that she wasn't going to fight it. Mark grabbed her hand and followed it towards his penis and placed her hand across his shaft. The Pokémon started to rub his penis as mark pushed his two fingers deep inside Kirlias opening

"Kiiir" moaned kirlia as mark began to squeeze his fingers in and out of her tight hole

Mark got up and spread her legs as she supported herself with elbows and her head hung back.

He began massaging her firm clit with the head of his penis and began teasing her just slightly entering her hole and then exiting again.

Mark had watched enough porn to know how to please a girl, but this was soooooo much better than he thought. 

**Kirlias thoughts**

'Ohhhh fuck! I want you to fuck me hard, as hard as you can!'

**Mark**

Mark could see the want in her eyes. Mark slowly entered her tight hole and began thrusting back and forth, going deeper with each thrust. He loved it. He explored her vagina with his penis as her walls surrounded him. Going harder and faster he started letting short grunts.

"Oh fuck…" marks groaned

"Kir Kir Kirrrrr!"

Mark began pounding into her vagina making kirlia come closer and closer to orgasm

**Kirlia**

'ooooohhhhhh ssssshiiiiittt! I'm going to cum soon! OH FUCK!'

Kirlias body begins to jerk and her juices come shooting out and her pussy throbs around marks meat.

"KIIIIIIRRRRRR!" she screams as she has a major orgasm.

**Mark**

He did it! He made a girl cum! But now it's time for him to finish. Mark starts thrusting harder and deeper into her vagina. He can feel it coming.

"OOHH GOD!" he grunts and he shoots his seed deep inside kirlia.

He rolls over onto his bed dripping in sweat after his first hot experience. The two both look at each other.

"Next Time" says mark


End file.
